


Do you remember?

by Mekerchan1



Category: Echotale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, Band, Echotale Sans - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Drama, Love, M/M, Motorcyles, Multi, Older Frisk, Overly Flustered Frisk, Romance, Slow Burn, Song fic, Timeline where Frisk didn't break barrier, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/pseuds/Mekerchan1
Summary: Too many resets caused a different human to fall and help break the barrier. Sans was in an accident with the core and is now Gaster Sans. His mission is to Find Frisk on the surface and find out why she never came back the last reset.In his time on the surface he owns his own bike repair shop, and sings in a band. One day he decides to goto the beach and fate is kind to him!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not do a G sans fic. I love him too much not too.

The surface, everything that the Monsters had been fighting for for centuries was finally a reality.

The final fallen child, and the constant resets due to their Determination to not harm a soul. Frisk; was an anomaly sent from the heavens above to free the Monsters at last from their prison.

That was until one last reset changed everything, and Frisk hadn't fallen. Everything that the two had shared and come to love one another in the years spent under ground lost..but not forgotten. A strange boy that wasn't as careful as Frisk had fallen in her place.

Sans remembered it all too well; unfortunately his old man Gaster didn't make it to see the surface this timeline.

The core had a melt down and Sans was the only one that remembered Gaster. Probably due to the fact that his and Gaster's soul fused during the explosion. Essentially he was one with his old man and a hell of a lot taller. Not that he was complaining, but what happened to Frisk?

Sans had wanted to get to Frisk so badly, he didn't even think twice before spearing the boy through the chest with a jagged bone the second he realized Frisk wasn't coming. The sickening sounds still rang in his mind to this day.

He had given Asgore the last soul and with it they broke the barrier. It was a lot harder to approach the humans, but after a few years the Monsters were allowed to settle into the City of Ebott and gave the Monsters their own section of the far countryside for them to build their own civilization if they so desired.

This is where Sans found himself. He was strutting down the busy street of the inner city. His hands in his skinny jean pockets with a cig resting between his teeth. He wore a white turtle neck shirt with a black leather jacket that only covered half of his upper torso. His signature Gaster Blaster emblem was on his right jacket sleeve. He really liked the humans choice in foot wear and found combat boots to suit him outside of his pink slippers. Oh how Frisk would tease him for those.

He chuckled; he had gotten a job on the surface after attending college for a year.

He had over excelled at everything and even had a few jobs offers to teach physics at the College but kindly declined the offer staying he was too lazy for such responsibilities. Instead he got a work permit and other papers to open a small Motorcycle repair business.

It wasn't much but it was something to tinker with. Better then grading papers in his book. He absentmindedly counted on his phalanges how many years it had been since they first reached the surface. Roughly seven years.

"Geez..kid..I hope your still up 'ere somewhere.." He took the cig from his mouth and exhaled from his nasal cavity. Papyrus didn't approve of him smoking but he chalked it up to his Old man's side. After all he didn't have lungs.

He passed a small coffee shop on the way to his business and peered at the glass at his reflection. Two cracks in his skull were prominent; and he wondered why none of his friends never asked about them. "Man my minds all ova the place.."  
  
He flicked his cig away from him and continued down the street. He glanced up at the sky and watched as the grey clouds were rolling in. He quickened his pace not wanting to get caught in any sudden down pour. Mother nature wasn't too forgiving in the rainy seasons in the city.

After another block or two he came up to a small shop with a large garage to the side. He fished out his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the glass front door. He slipped inside and locked the door behind him. He usually ran his own hours of operation and still had to look up some parts for some customers on the computer.

He hummed a small tune flicking in a light switch and the fluorescent lights buzzed and flickered to life. He walked behind a counter and turned on his computer and sat down in his swivel chair.  
The shop smelled of grease and oil, tires and some tomatoey smell. He inhaled deeply enjoying the scent that calmed his bones.

"Ahh..never gets old.." He muttered happily. He took a clipboard from a small shelf under the counter and looked over the list of parts he needed for a small Kawasaki dirt bike. It was a young kids, he wrecked it trying to do a trick and almost ended up with a broken neck.

The father was very adamant in Sans taking his time in fixing the bike. He didn't need his boy out there on it too fast. He chuckled at his memory and began tying away at the keyboard.

After about ten minutes and gathering up some quotes his cell phone buzzed.

He took it from his back pocket and read the message on his screen.

Fishschticks: Hey bonehead, we're getting together for an Anime night tomorrow. You in?

He smiled and covered his fingers in a small layer of magic to simulate pads, and quickly typed out a reply.

'Wouldn' miss it ;)'

His phone buzzed a few minutes later and he glanced down again at the screen and then noticed the time. "Better open.." He turned and jumped up from his chair and around the counter to go flip the open sign. He unlocked the door and turned on the rest of his lights.

Business was usually slow; so in his free time he liked to write his own song lyrics. He had picked up the guitar a few years of being on the surface after watching a small band play at a pub down the street. Though lately he hadn't found much inspiration.

He noticed the sky getting darker and a few rain drops hitting his windows. "Gonna be a slow day.." He grumbled and walked back to his seat.

A sudden rumble of thunder and the rain showered down on the victims that were still flittering about the street. Sans rested an elbow on the counter and his head against his fist laughing as he watched people run down the streets trying to get to safety.

After about an hour of trying to keep himself from falling asleep he decided to tinker and repair some of the bikes in the garage. He took his jacket off and grabbed some tools and went to town on a black Ducati Diavel. His bones hummed at the sleek carbon look of the bike.

"Mm.. hello beautiful.." He slid his phalanges down the side of the bike and shuddered approvingly. It was one of the first things he bought when he got his license. He had never rode a motorcycle before but the second he took off down the street it was like he had known how all his life.

"Daddy's gonna make you purr.." He whispered to it; babying it like it was a small child. Okay so his obsession may have gone a little too far, but it was better then Alphys at her lab creating the first hover vehicle that actually worked off magic energy and gave off less emissions then a push mower.

He pushed the thoughts away as the sound of rain and thunder lulled him into a calm state while he tuned his bike.

After a few hours and no customers; he decided to close the shop early. The rain had led up and most of the clouds had dissipated. The sun wash shining through and the scent of rain made the city feel new again. That was what he loved about the surface, everything was still new after seven years. Well he was stuck in the underground for century or two, but eh.

"Think I'll head to the beach.." he snickered and took out a cig from his jacket pocket and set it between his teeth. He gave one more look around and took a shortcut half way to the beach. He appeared in a small alley in between two apartments and stepped out out casually.

He lets his eye lights travel over the various monsters and humans walking around. The rain never kept anybody inside for too long. He blew more smoke from his nasal cavity and strode off towards the beach. He had to cross three different streets, but in the end it was worth it.

He came to the harbor and began walking down the length of it. Looking to his right watching the waves crash against the sand and the gulls chirping in the distance. There were a few people holding hands and laughing at one another.

That was something he missed.. "tch.." He took his cig and flicked it carelessly. He needed another one with how much his mind kept wandering about. He fished the pack out of his pocket and took out another one, as he went to put the pack back he missed and it landed on the sidewalk.

A young woman had been walking behind him a short distance back. She noticed the pack fall and quickly crouched down to pick it up. "Sir?" She called to the man in front of her.

Sans kept walking humming a small tune, unaware of the person behind him.

"Sir!? Excuse me?" She called again, but he didn't hear her. She huffed and bound forward a few strides tapping on his shoulder. Sans blinked and turned around to face the woman.

His breath caught and he stared at her face in awe.

She was looking down at the pack of cigs and blushing; "You dropped these back there, and I was trying to return them, but you didn't hear me; so I uh.. had to get your..atten..ion.." Her words fell silent as she realized she was now talking to a very tall Skeleton Monster.

Sans watched her lips twitch and her face burn brightly. He turned a light yellow at the awkward staring contest and cleared his throat. "Thanks, kid.." He took the pack from her hand gently brushing his boney finger tips on the palm of her hand.  
The small gesture gave her gooseflesh and she hid her face with her hair shyly. "Your welcome!"

He chuckled. 'After all this time..' "What's yer name kid?" He asked grinning down at her. She looked back up at him and rubbed her arm nervously. This was her first real interaction with Monsters. She rarely ever saw them in the city and if she did she never approached them.

"Frisk.." She mumbled.

"Oh? So soon? We just met sweetheart.." He paused tapping the side of his jaw bone. "Thoughh.. I'd be willing to oblige just this one time.." He winked playfully at her.

Her whole face turned red as a tomato and she began to sweat nervously. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! MY NAME IS FRISK!!" She stammered out grabbing the hem of her shirt in embarrassment.

Sans let out a rich laugh and slapped his femur. "I'm just mesin' with ya kid.." He wiped away a fake tear and took a deep breath trying to calm down. She crossed her arms over her chest; puffing out her cheeks in an angry pout. She watched as the cig smoke blew out his nasal cavity and no where else. 'How did a skeleton smoke cigarettes? Do they need to breath!? Do they have lungs?'

"The names Sans, sans the Skeleton, but you can call me G.." He held out a hand. She huffed taking his hand in her own and gingerly shaking it. She'd ask him later. While she was averting her gaze he took note of just how grown up she had become. She had to be in her early twenties. Her hair was down to her back, and she wore a red v-neck shirt with a small black skirt and white flip flops.

She must of realized he was staring at her because she began to fidget under his gaze. He blinked a few times snapping out of his thoughts. "Why do they call you G? Is that how far your friends learnt from the alphabet?" She giggled.

'Oh shes sassy now..' He gave her a sly smile and. Shrugged his shoulders. "I could tell ya.. but I'd much rather show you what it means.." He waggled his brow bones at her. She coughed clutching her chest where her heart was racing.

He chuckled at her expressions. She was so cute. He could feel his soul swell at finally finding her again. Though he frowned slightly. If she never came back to the underground; did she not remember anything? Maybe she just needed her memories jogged.

"Say kid, we've been standing here for a bit and my feet are starting to ware to the bone.." He winked, "Ya wanna come with?" He gestured with his thumb behind him down the harbor.

"Uhm..uh.." She fumbled with her hands. "S-sure.." She smiled shyly; that ever present red blush across her cheeks. "Then lets go.." He turned around and waited for her to walk by his side; when she did they both walked in sync.

"So..you new round here?" He asked glancing down at her from his peripheral. She shook her head trying not to stare at him. She only came up to his sternum, so the size difference was very startling as passbyers gawked at them.

"I've lived here all my life.. I uhm.. going to college at Ebbott University.."  
"Oh? What's got your interest?" He asked casually, glancing back in front of him.

"Heh..I haven't decided yet.. I've switched my major so many times that I'm not sure what I want anymore.." She clasped her hands behind her back watching the tourists play on the beach.  
"S'not a bad thing.. you can always get a degree in more then one thing.. It's what I did.." He shrugged his shoulders; pocketing his hands in his pants.

"What did you major in?" She gave him a curious look. His bones were so sleek and white. The cracks on his skull gave him more character, and she noticed he had holes in the palms of his hands. 'Is that normal?'  
"Quantum Physics.. and Soul Doctor.." Souls had become quiet the study after the Monsters had surfaced. Humans had thought magic and souls didn't exist. Sans had become quite the expert over the last few hundred years and was able to help with anything soul related medically.

"Oh wow! No way!" Frisk covered her mouth in shock. "T-that's amazing!! You must be a fricken genius!" Her eyes were wide with astonishment. Sans smiled down at her. "Heh, thanks kid.."

"So what do you do!?!" She hoped she wasn't getting too personal, but this was just too new and exciting to her. It's not everyday you meet a Monster, let alone a genius one!

"Heh..I repair motor bikes.." He looked up at the sky a light yellow dusting his face. "What?" She furrowed her brows and gave him a scowl. "Really? That's such..a-" "Waste?" He cut her off before she could finish. She frowned and nod her head.

"Thing is; I'm too lazy to do much with my genius. I tinker; and create and build things on my own time. It's not that I haven't thought about it. I've gotten multiple job offers to teach as a professor at some colleges but teachin's not my thing.."

She was still in awe. "I just..wow." She shook her head and skipped forward ahead of him. His eye lights following her figure. "Say..would you like to accompany me to my favorite bar?"

She stopped walking and turned a bright red. She held a hand up to her face. "Uh-we just met! And I uh.." He held out his hand and gentle took hers and brought it up to his teeth. Her face just burning with embarrassment. If it were a cartoon steam would of been radiating from her face. He brushed his teeth over her knuckles.

"I can show you a good time.." His voice lowered; a whispered promise in the meaning. She hiccuped and pulled her hand away and held it to her chest. "Uh..I..Oh dear.." He chuckled at how easily flustered she was. Did she not interact with many males in this timeline?

The less the better in his opinion. The thought of another man or monster being with her made his bones vibrate in jealousy and possessiveness l. "C'mon kid, throw me a bone."

She stopped her muttering. "Was that a pun?" He smiled innocently at her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I got a skele-ton of 'em.." His grin grew wider. She giggled trying to cover her mouth.

He loved hearing her laugh, god had it been ages. "Alright, G.. I'll give it a shot.."

"Heh..you won't regret it..." He held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and he led her off back into town wondering if the day could get any better..

 

 


	2. Grillbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes Frisk to Grillbys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy date! :3  
> Chapter is short one.

"So how far is this bar anyway? Also do they serve food?" Frisk had asked about a dozen of questions from the time he took her hand, all the way to the bar. She hadn't seemed to remember anything of the Underground from how she acted, and that disturbed him greatly.

He was good at putting up a good front after all these years. Even he surprised himself when he didn't tackle her and carry her off then and there, but he knew something was off.

"Yes, they serve really good burgers and fries. Best in the whole city and Underground. Also, it's only a few more blocks kid.."

"I have a name you know.." She grumbled trying to keep up with his long strides. Her short legs made it harder to keep in sync after so long. She had to take two steps to his one. "So Asgore is your King?" She repeated an earlier question he hadn't answered.

"Yes, Mr. Fluffybuns is our king." He chuckled stopping at a cross walk and waiting for the little man to turn green. Frisk took this opportunity to gather her breath as she was getting a little winded trying to keep up. "You okay Frisk?" He glanced down at her with a curious look.  
'Oh nooow he uses my name..'

She waved half heartedly at him, "Course, I'm fine.." He arched a brow bone in response; she was obviously out of breath. "Heh, geez kid you should of told me I took your breath away.." He winked down at her. "I could of shared some of mine.." Her breath hitched and she jerked her head in the other direction to avoid his playful gaze.

His soul thrummed happily at her display. "S'not like that.." She mumbled taking her hand from his and crossing her arms. "Hehe, c'mon time to cross.." He tapped her back lightly letting her walk ahead of him. Her hair swayed behind her back and he could see the tips of her ears were flushed red.

He never remembered her being this easy to fluster, but then again she never fell into the underground and had to harden her heart and soul. They got across the street safely and he shoved his hands in his pockets as she made no motions to hold his hand again. Why had she even held it that long in the first place?

Frisk felt a weird feeling settle in her stomach and she tried not to think about it. She was learning so much today! "Hey kid.." Sans called to her. She stopped and turned to face him. "This is it.." he gestured to the building she had walked by. "Oh!" She smiled sprinting back and meeting him in front of the door.

The sign read "Grillby's Bar and Grill," in bright orange letters. "Now, just gonna give ya some advice.." He smirked down at her as she perked up for what he'd have to say. "The owner is an ol' buddy of mine. He's a real hot head and has a way of lightin' up the place.." He snickered as she furrowed her brows.

"Are..those more puns?" She replied. "Heh you'll see. C'mon." He step forward opening up the glass door for her. "Ladies first.." He smiled at her sweetly. She blushed and shuffled into the bar.  
The atmosphere was friendly, and the bar had a strange warmth to it. There were monsters of all kinds sitting around tables and booths. A few humans mixed in, but what caught her eye was the ma- er monster behind the bar. Frisk's jaw slacked and she could only stare. The monster was literally made of fire.

Sans chuckle came from behind her and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Told you he was a hot item.." She realized she had been staring and turned even more red. Some of the monsters looked like dogs and gave Sans shouts of 'Sans!' And 'whats up bone man?'

Sans waved to them smiling and pushed Frisk forward, steering her towards the bar. "Hey Grillbz.." The flame monster turned face Sans and Frisk. He nod his head and a crackle sounded off. "He's a monster of few words.." Sans explained to her.

He hopped up on the bar stool and gestured for Frisk to sit next to him. She smiled shyly and sat By him. She was trying her best not to stare at the monster. "This is my new friend Frisk.." Sans tilted his head towards her. Grillby's fire turned a bright yellow then back to orange. He walked over and held out a hand towards her.

Frisk stared in awe; she could feel the warmth radiating from him, and noticed his thick black rimmed glasses on his face. He had white slits for eyes and a thin white line for a mouth. She raised her hand hesitating. 'He's made of fire!!' She told herself.  
Sans sensed her hesitation and grinned eyeing them both. "He won't burn ya.." Frisk blushed and swallowing her fear; gently reached out to grasp his hand. It was definitely warm, and somehow his touch pulsed underneath her touch. He brought her hand up to his mouth and she felt a small spark against her skin.

She gasped at the tingle feeling it left and felt her face burn hotter. She took her hand back and cupped them both under the counter. She hung her head hiding her face with her hair. Sans only let out a laugh tapping on the bar top.

"Hey, take it easy on er Grillbz..I don't know if she can handle you yet.." He winked at him. Grillby simply shrugged and gestured to the mugs. "Yeah I'll have the usual.." He turned his focus back to Frisk who had slowly regain her courage to look around at everyone but Grillby.

"Whatcha want kid? They've got great burgers.."  
Frisk thought for a moment, a burger did sound good. "Okay, I'll try it!" She smiled at them both. Grillby gave a curt nod and walked over to the back wall and dinged the bell. An orange cat monster strolled up and nod his head and walked back into the kitchen.

"It'll be right up.." Sans took a tooth pick from the dispenser near the napkins and set it in between his teeth. Grillby came back and set a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans. "Thanks buddy.." He tipped the bottle back and squeezed a good portion right into his mouth.

Frisk stared wide eyed and nose scrunched up in pure disgust. Sans set the bottle back on the bar top and happened to glance at Frisk. Upon seeing her reaction he busted out laughing. "Pfft.. the ..look on yer faaace.." He slapped his femur trying to gasp for air. Frisk shuddered.  
"How can you just eat that stuff! Actually how can you eat at all!?! Do you have organs? A stomach? Are you just all bone? Do you have lungs if you smoke?" She rambled off a bunch of questions and Sans just stared back in shock.

He wasn't expecting that response. "Whoa..whoa..one at a time kid." Frisk huffed and squirmed in the bar stool. "Sorry! I don't mean to pry..it's just you're a skeleton monster and.." She paused, was she being rude?

"Heh, it's okay kid. Magic allows me to eat, sleep, breath if I want to. I don't have any lungs or stomach.. Magic just allows all of it. My food turns into energy for my magic."

"Soo..what about cigarettes?" Her brow arched. "Heh..it's the taste..and it doesn't really have much of an effect in us being magic beings." He chuckled at how curious she was. "Soo..are you all bone under there?" She jabbed at his sternum and met something hard at her finger tip. She blinked and they both met each others stare and Sans felt a light blush creep over his cheekbones.

She must have realized what she did because she quickly retracted her finger and squeaked. "Heh..didn't know you were so eager to jump my bones kiddo.." Frisk felt her heart slam in her chest and her stomach flip. "Wha!?" She covered her hand with her mouth in embarrassment. "N-no..that's not.."

"I can show ya sometime if ya like.." He winked at her taking another swig of ketchup keeping eye contact with her the entire time. "Though..id rather it be in a more..personal setting.." His voice lowered and he grinned slyly at her.

She hiccuped again in surprise and was mumbling incoherently under her breath trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. 'Shes so cute..' Sans watched her fumble over her words and glance at him then away. He loved how her eyes widened and sparkled; as her face flushed bright pinks and reds. Her mouth always gaped and shut like a fish.

Frisk was about to die from the spotlight when Grillby walked over with two plates of food. A burger for her and a plate of fries for Sans. "T-thank you.." She quickly snatched the burger off her plate and shoveled a bite into her mouth.

Sans chuckled pouring more ketchup on his fries before slowly taking a bite of one, savoring the taste. Frisk hummed happily. A big smile across her face as her eyes closed in bliss. "Dis ish sho good.." She mumbled between a full mouth.

Sans smiled at her and took another swig of ketchup. "Told ya.."

They sat in silence for a little while as she happily ate her burger. She finished the whole thing and sighed contently, patting her stomach. "Ahh..that was amazing!" She giggled happily. "Glad ya liked it.." He had finished his basket of fries and stretched his arms up over his head.

"Mmmrghhhh.." He grunted and sighed in relief. "Ah..definitely needed that."

Frisk watched Grillby make a few shots that swirled with pink and orange swirls and ood at them. "Ooo those are pretty.." She rested her hand on her palm as she leaned her elbow on the bar too. "They are infused with magic..so they're more potent.." Sans explained also turning his gaze to Grillby.

"Really?" Frisk looked back over at Sans. He smiled at her and nodding his head. "Yup. We infuse a lot of our food with magic..helps heal and makes things fun..when mixed with alcohol it enhanced the effects.."

"Soo..you can get drunk faster?" Frisk tapped her free hand on the bar top. "Yup!" Sans leaned back slightly. "You wanna try it?" He asked her. She blushed and waved him off. "Naw, I better not.."

"Maybe next time then.." Sans grinned down at her when she looked at him with a puzzled look. Then it hit her; he wanted to hang out again. She felt her face burn again, and squirmed in her seat.  
"Ya got a number?" Sans asked. Frisk nod her head and Sans chuckled pulling out his phone and handing it to her. "I'd like to hang out again.."  
She took his phone with nervous hands and entered her contact information despite her brain protesting.

She saved it and handed it back to him. He took the phone back smiling and sending her a text. "There, now you have my number.." He winked. "Don't be afraid to text me kid.. I had a lot of fun, but unfortunately I have some business to attend to."

Frisk frowned slightly but quickly smiled instead. She was having a really good time, and he even wanted to see her again. "M-me too!" He slid off the bar stool and waved over to Grillby. "Put it on my tab.." The fire monster crackled in annoyance but nod his head anyway.

Sans grinned and gestured for Frisk to follow. "If you like I can walk ya home.." Sans offered to her as they both stood outside the bar. Frisk shook her head, "That's not necessary, I'm only a few blocks away." The sun was setting and the sky was turning a bright orange and pink against the tall buildings.

He stared down at her bright brown eyes; and smiled at how the light shone across her face. She was still as beautiful as ever. "Heh, alright kid.. Take care." He reached out and ruffled the top of her head playfully. It was an old gesture he used to do when they first met.

She scoffed and gave him a playful pout, pushing his hand away. "See ya!" She waved and turned to walk back down the street. He sighed and watched her go with a genuine smile on his teeth. He had found her.. finally..


	3. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to Alphys to give her some good news and only to recieve bad in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! 
> 
> I shall return in a few more days!

Shortly after watching Frisk head home, and willing himself not to follow her, Sans decided to go back inside Grillby's for a little bit longer. He wouldn't message her right away..he'd wait a day or so even though he knew in his bones he should message her right away.

He pushed through the glass door and back into the bar. How was he so calm right now? How did he not tackle her when he first realized it was her..and her soul! He had taken a small peek; he couldn't help it. The same bright red soul that he remembered so vividly burned in her chest.

He just couldn't wrap it around his skull that she never came back underground. He noticed he made it to the bar rather quick while toying with the thoughts in his head and sat back in his usual spot.

Grillby turned to him and gave a tilt of his head. "Back so soon?" His voice cracked. Sans grinned and tapped his phalanges against the bar top.

"Aw c'mon Grillbz you know yer the only one for me.." He gave a wink and Grillby's face turned a bright blue. He quickly shook the embarrassment away and set a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans.

"Thanks Grillbz.." Sans gratefully took the ketchup and popped it open before squirting half the bottle into his mouth.

Grillby gave a nod of his head and began to clean a few mugs that had been sitting in front of him. His flames crackled quietly at Sans.   
Sans shrugged. "Yeah I know.. She was cute right?"

  
He sighed and set the bottle back on the bar top. He would need to talk to Alphys about this.  She's the only one who knew about the resets and Frisk being gone.. It took her some convincing but he finally proved it to her..

"Well Grillbz, the gang will by by tomorrow for band practice.." Sans stood up and brought out his wallet. Grillby's flames grew brighter and his glasses slipped off his nose.

Sans set down a few gold coins and some cash. "Here that outta cover my tab.."

Grillby dropped the mug and it shattered on the floor after Sans teleported from the bar.  
He quickly launched his hand forward collecting the money and counting it quickly in his grasp.

"Wha..wha.." His voice came out as a hiss.

"Ey Grillbz..did tha jus happen?" The red bird monster squawked at him. He had been sitting at the end of the bar watching their exchange of conversation.

Grillby corrected his glasses and gave a curt nod. He took a step towards the cash register and heard a crunching sound under his shoe. He glanced down still in a state of awe and let out a sigh.

Something was off about Sans..

  
*Knock Knock*

Came a tapping sound against Alphy's apartment door. The yellow lizard looked up from her Manga that she was reading and glanced up at the clock. It was past seven o'clock.

She narrowed her sockets and pushed her glasses up her snout and slipped from the couch. The knocking came again.

"Who's t-there?" She called out as she got closer to her door.

"Al." Was the quick retort. She thought she recognized the voice, and hummed under her breath.

"Al who?" She put her hands in her waist and waited.

"Al let you know, if you open up."

She shook her head and unlocked the door. When she opened it she saw Sans leaning against the door frame chewing on a toothpick. "Heya Alph.."

"Sans, w-what's going on? It's unusual for you to just drop by.." She motioned for him to come inside her apartment. He smiled and sauntered in after her.

Her apartment was cozy. A lot of anime and manga posters were hanging up. She spared no expense in action figures, figurines, posters, manga, Japanese fashion and decor. This made him chuckle. Undyne liked anime just the same but her tastes in decorating were completely different from her counterpart.

She gestured for him to sit at the kitchen table.

He took a seat and flipped it around so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair and sat down. Alphys sat across from him and looked at him expectantly.

"I found her." He finally replied to her earlier question.

He could see the wheels turning in her head and she suddenly slammed her claws down on the table.

"N-NO WAY! Y-YOU F-FOUND FRISK?!" Her eyes were wide and a bright flush was across her face but it wasn't from embarrassment. Alphys had been Sans biggest support in finding her. Ever since he had explained everything to her a long time ago, she had been secretly shipping the two of them.

"Yeah..it was just so sudden." He gazed off above her head wistfully.

"D-Did she remember you!?"

"Unfortunately no.." He sighed resting his skull against his radius on the chair.

Alphys slammed her face against the table letting out an exasperated groan. Sans slowly nodded to himself in agreement.

"Are you sure it was h-her?" She raised her head looking at him over the rim of her glasses.

He scowled sitting back up. "Course it was her. I know that soul anywhere.. not somethin' I can forget Alph."

"R-right, Sorry Sans." She straightened her glasses on her snout and leaned back in her chair.   
"Maybe some of her memories will be triggered if you spend more time with her?"

"Hmm..it's a possibility." He held his mandible in thought and grunted softly. This whole ordeal was strange. Asriel being here, Frisk never falling.. He knew there were possibilities of the time lines changing but why of all times did it happen then.

"O-oh Sans.. I also have some b-bad news.." Alphys flipped through her phone that she fished out of her pocket while Sans was off in his own world.

Sans brow bone arched and he gazed down at her. "I dunno if I can handle anymore bad news Alph.."

Alphys sighed looking back up at him. "Asriel has.. formed his own band as of yesterday."

Sans' sockets narrowed and the toothpick he had been chewing on was bitten in half from him gritting his teeth. "That lil' punk.."

Asriel was always a glory hog when it came to the band. Always trying to out shine Undyne while singing. Very rarely did the songs consist of male lead vocals. 

"W-what are we going to d-do? The competition is coming up in a couple of w-weeks.."

"I'll have to take over for vocals.." Sans muttered under his breath. He held his temple and rubbed small circles onto his skull.

"A-are you ready for that!? We'll need knew material!" Alphys stammered setting her phone down on the table.

Sans slowly gave a nod of his head and heaved a sigh. "I could get maybe one of the other guys to take my place as guitarist. I guess he ran off with 'my' lyrics.. heh.."

"I'll keep you posted on Frisk Alph..tell Undyne practice starts bright and early at Grillby's tomorrow.."

"I'll let her k-know!" She grabbed her phone and clicked away a message to her girlfriend.

"Well I'm gonna head home.." Sans pushed off the seat and twirled it around to face forward and slid it into place at the table.

Alphys pushed out of her seat and watched him teleport from her kitchen leaving a small yellow and blue wisp behind.

He appeared in his dark home a few seconds later. He had a few things to deal with, firstly who was he going to have play lead guitar, and second he had to find his self control to not text Frisk.

He trudged over the hard wood floors flicking on a nearby light switch. It lit up the living area. It still felt empty after Papyrus moved in with Mettaton..

He had tried to do right by him and keep the place clean, but his brother would still drop in and make sure he was keeping the house in good condition. Sometimes he'd find a Tupperware of fresh spaghetti on the kitchen table with a note from him.

No such thing tonight though.

He slid off his jacket and tossed it on the couch flopping down shortly after. He leaned his skull back and rested it against the couch.

"What to do.." He murmured to himself. It had been a long day with finding Frisk and taking her to Grillby's. Deep down he wished everyone could remember her, but this could also be a good chance to start over fresh.

No horrible memories of the resets. The fighting and the killing..His chest fell into a calm rhythm, and soon sleep claimed him.

He dreamt of snowdin that night..

 

 

 


End file.
